


Fall

by unicorndads



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads
Summary: Valentine's Day 2019. Andrew falls for Garrett.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually expect to write another fic, especially this early on, but I felt encouraged by LouLou on Tumblr and Gandrew in general. Inspired by different Gandrew moments I learned about on their Tumblr. The song is Fall by Justin Bieber, though you probably already knew that from Andrew.
> 
> No disrespect to Andrew or Garrett, especially none regarding the loss he faced earlier this year. I love both of them. They are my dads even if they aren't an irl couple.

_Well, did you know you’re an angel who forgot how to fly?  
Did you know it breaks my heart every time to see you cry?_

Andrew stands in the crowded airport, waiting for his best friend to come off his last-minute flight. He was filled with anticipation, but the all too familiar twinge of anxiety weighed down in the pit of his stomach. He had tried to shake off the heavy feeling that was present since he heard the bad news, but it remained persistent.

He couldn’t get the memory of Garrett telling him that his uncle had died out of his mind. He had seen Garrett close to tears before, even when he was trying to use laughter to cover up the pain. He had seen Garrett misty-eyed many times, often when lamenting about his ability to find love after a few drinks. And he had indeed seen Garrett actually cry before. But the sobs that escaped Garrett that day was absolutely heart shattering. Andrew knew how close he had been with his uncle and he knew that hugging Garrett as tightly as he could would not be enough to mend this pain.

Andrew wished he had been able to see Garrett off at the airport when he went back home, to make sure he had packed sufficiently and to see he as least made it inside okay, but Shane needed him to do something for their next project. He made sure that Garrett texted him updates, but after he landed and made it home, Andrew decided to give him space to grieve with his family. He appreciated the occasional messages Garrett still sent every now and then, but he made sure to not push the conversation further than it needed to go.

A few days before Valentine’s Day, when Andrew realized it was a few days before Valentine’s Day, it dawned on him that he would be alone this year. He didn’t have a date, which actually wasn’t that unusual this time of year when he was single, and Garrett was in another state. Usually he and Garrett at least exchanged platonic gifts on this day, so the thought of not seeing him made Andrew feel worse than he was already feeling. (He had been unable to sleep the past few nights for some reason.)

He then had the brilliant plan of asking Garrett to come back for Valentine’s Day. Flying out for such a short time was probably pointless, but that didn’t stop him from asking. He hoped his desperation didn’t come across in his message to Garrett, though he did allude to buying the ticket for him if needed. Luckily, Garrett didn’t seem to need much convincing; he agreed almost right away.

When Shane asked Andrew to house sit on Valentine’s Day, Andrew panicked. He hadn’t told Shane about his plans, and for some reason he almost didn’t want to. “Oh, I, uh, I don’t know. I, uh-” he stammered, feeling his face heat up.

Shane raised an eyebrow, interest plain on his face. “Oh, do you have a date?”

“A date? No, not a date. It’s just that, uh, Garrett is coming back and we’re having dinner.”

“Oh.” The sudden indifference in Shane’s voice made Andrew feel relieved, but also a little defensive. He brushed that aside as Shane continued. “That’s okay. You can come over afterward. If you want.”

“Me and Garrett?” Andrew flushed. He didn’t even know if Garrett would want to keep hanging out after.

Shane shrugged. “Sure. 

“Cool.” Andrew cleared his throat and changed the subject.

Andrew had been feeling nervous since, not that that was an uncommon feeling for him. But all he could think about was Garrett and how tonight would go.

When he saw Garrett’s tall form walking toward him, Andrew’s breath caught in his throat. Garrett was looking down, his lips forming a small frown. Afraid something bad had happened, Andrew stepped forward. Garrett’s head snapped up as if he had felt the movement and his lips split into a wide grin, all traces of anything negative gone. He quickened his step and soon he had his arms wrapped around Andrew. Andrew clung back, closing his eyes.

When Garrett finally pulled away, they looked each other over. It felt like they hadn’t seen each other in years. Andrew couldn’t help but notice how good Garrett looked, even with traces of exhaustion present behind his eyes. 

“How was the flight?” he asked.

“It wasn’t too bad. There were two babies on the plane. Boy, do I love babies, but when they won’t stop crying-”

Andrew laughed, earning another smile from Garrett. “Other than crying babies, how are you? You doing okay?” Andrew peered into Garrett’s eyes, the mood shifting to a more serious one for both of them.

Garrett’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes anymore. “Yeah, I’m okay. Andrew, I appreciate you for always being there for me. It’s been a tough past few day, but tonight I just want to think about us.”

Andrew’s stomach did a backflip at Garrett’s wording. _He just meant tonight and the fact that we’re hanging out,_ Andrew chided himself silently. “Sure thing, Garr,” is what he said out loud. “Yeah, so I made some reservations for dinner. Because, well, you know, there’s probably so many people out for Valentine’s Day, I figured-”

“Yeah,” Garrett agreed.

“Yeah. So, we should probably get going then.”

Garrett nodded and they began walking toward the parking garage. Andrew reached out and took a hold of Garrett’s bag. Garrett let him have it without protest.

In the car, Andrew let Garrett choose the music. They didn’t exchange many words for the first half of the ride, and Andrew just basked in the feeling of being with Garrett again.

“I hope you’re feeling sushi tonight,” Andrew said as they parked in front of the restaurant.

“Andrew, I’m always feeling sushi,” Garrett responded. They both giggled, appreciating the comfortable familiarity of the situation. They gravitated toward each other upon leaving the car and entered the restaurant with their arms brushing against one another.

By the time they were seated, Andrew saw the appalled look on Garrett’s face. “This is a fancy restaurant,” he all but whispered.

Andrew smiled, satisfied that he was able to do better than the usual Chipotle they had on their previous dates. _No, not dates._ “Uh, yeah. My treat.”

“What? No.”

“Yes.”

Garrett opened his mouth to protest again, but after seeing the stubborn look in Andrew’s eyes, he decided he would have to accept it. “You’re too good to me,” he sighed.

Something about that statement didn’t sit quite right with Andrew. “You deserve it,” he blurted out, suddenly realizing the implications of unworthiness that it held. “You’re such a good person – an actual angel. You deserve good things.” He stopped, choked with unexpected emotion.

Garrett simply gave Andrew a soft smile. “Thanks, Andrew,” he murmured.

Andrew floundered to find something else to say, but he was luckily saved by the waiter coming up to them. They were able to order a bunch of sushi and continue the dat-the dinner without any more really embarrassing moments.

Garrett was totally fine with spending the night at Shane and Ryland’s house with Andrew. He insisted on driving them there, as Andrew had ordered wine, which Andrew was fine with. This way he could really focus on Garrett and appreciate just how adorable it was when he sang along to a song.

They made it to the house and, after making sure that all the animals were accounted for and fed, Andrew and Garrett settled down for the night. Andrew pulled up Netflix on the large tv while Garrett raided Shane and Ryland’s alcohol (Andrew’s idea). After playful debate, they ended up choosing a romantic movie.

About half-way through the movie, after the large bottle they had been sharing was empty, Andrew noticed that Garrett was misty-eyed. Andrew’s heart dropped and he quickly scrambled to pause the movie. “Garrett, are you okay?” he asked, the panic clear in his voice.

Garrett laughed, wiping at the tears that hadn’t quite formed. “I’m okay,” he promised. “Sorry. Tonight was just so lovely.”

Andrew felt his throat close and he could only nod in agreement.

“Thank you so damn much for wanting to spend Valentine’s Day with me. I know next year you may have a girlfriend to celebrate with-”

Andrew’s stomach dropped. _I don’t want a girlfriend._ Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn’t want a girlfriend because he wanted to spend every future Valentine’s Day with Garrett.

“And who knows? Maybe I’ll somehow have managed to convince some poor loser to fall in love with me.”

_Some poor loser? I am not a poor loser! Wait…_

“But I’m just so happy with you right now. After everything that’s happened-”

Andrew pulled Garrett into a hug, his movements slow. “I’m happy, too,” he said softly. His drunk brain was trying to process the fact that he had indeed fallen for his best friend. 

He felt Garrett cling to him, his breath heavy on his neck. Andrew ran his hands soothingly over Garrett’s shoulders, grateful for the silence Garrett had fallen into. It gave him more time to come to terms with how much he loved the man he was holding.

Andrew wanted to blurt this realization out, but he knew he couldn’t tell him right now, not while they were both in this inebriated state. But he also knew that these feelings would not be going away, that they would slip out eventually. Tomorrow was a new day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this later, since I know them getting together not being the end game can be frustrating lol. Feel free to let me know if that something you might be interested in.


End file.
